Mobile device developments have resulted in widespread proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other such computing devices. Each device includes high resolution display technology, user input features, multiple sensors, and a plurality of radios and RF communication technology. This renders the devices complex and expensive, and means that they require large frequently-recharged batteries to remain powered.
In addition to these technologies, there has been recent interest in “wearable computing”, such as Google Glass™ and so-called “smart-watches”. The smart-watches being developed tend to be smartphones shrunk into as small a form factor as is possible such that they can be strapped to a user's wrist. This can result in a poor user experience since the display screen for viewing and interacting with applications is necessarily very small.
With the excessive number of devices available, each having their own processors, displays, memories, etc., users must take steps to mirror their applications and data on each device. Many services have been developed to “sync” devices such that applications, data, and media are duplicated across all of a user's various devices. This can present a technical challenge to users and security problems as data is synced across various networks.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.